¿Lo nuestro es amor?
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: SetoxYami,¿? x Yami,oneshot, las dudas estan en mi mente...¿Lo nuestro es amor? o tal vez sea solamente una pasion pasajera...amor, luchemos x lo que queremos y lo lograremos...


"_**¿Lo nuestro es amor?**_

_**By**_

_**Yuni**_

"_Mientras charlaba con mi estimada Princesa del Nilo, se me ocurrió esto, así que ¡Disfrútelo que para eso esta"_

"_**Disclamer: **Yugioh ni remotamente es Mió esto no tiene fin de lucro_

"_**¿Lo nuestro es amor?"**_

Lo eh pensado mucho estas semanas, justo antes de que tumbes sobre la cama, por que el vacio parece asecharme cada vez mas.

No comprendo bien tus miradas, tus carisias las estoy sintiendo lejanas… y tan solo me empiezo a preguntar, lo que mi cabeza no quiere desear

¿Lo nuestro es amor?

Serán estas carisias del viento a lo que hemos de llamar amor, las noches de sexo interminables o tal vez los raros sentimientos y la pasión?

Será acaso los abrazos, y los besos que de vez en cuanto se tornan lejanos, o las cualidades que nos unen y las diferencias que nos juntan mas.

Mi cabeza ah tenido dolores interminables, por tanto pensar y no encontrar ninguna respuesta.

Ah dolido como quien tiene un clavo nuevo por clavar… en ella.

Pero no ha superado en la carrera a la agonía mortal del dolor de pecho.

Por que se agita, por que siento que algo le devora eternamente… sabio aquel que dijo

"**_El amor son espinas que se clavan en tu corazón"_**

Esperar, la paciencia fue una de mis mas grandes virtudes, pero lamento pensar que empieza a terminarse el vaso.

Aquel vaso que lucha por caer de la mesa hacia el piso, y estallar en mil pedazos

Un vaso de cristal que espera mucho.

Tal vez en eso me he vuelto, por que me he dado cuenta que no tengo la fuerza últimamente para responder a tus sarcasmos o tus insultos.

Por que aun cuando todo es tan distinto, por que aun cuando me juras cuando estallo en el orgasmo que me amas y amaras como nadie en este mundo.

Aun así siento el vació de la soledad.

¿Me llenas?

Tal vez sencillamente soy demasiado para ti, o soy muy poca cosa, pensar en alternativas es molesto y frustrante, por que entre mas tiempo paso meditándolo mas se encaja la pequeña espina en mi pecho, derramando mi sangre

Borrando todos tus besos

"_**Olvidar para poder ser feliz"**_

Hace mucho yo viví, un amor de película, de plástico y ficción, de esos donde los seres que mas se odian están juntos

Pero ni mi corazón ni mi cuerpo soporto aquella presión, y tan solo mi corazón busco la ocasión para huir.

Al final os juro fui feliz.

Pero ahora no mas.

Últimamente eh sentido que la mente me retumba con ese nombre, por que me quedo la sensación de vació.

"**_Se le llama vació a la caída mas allá del infinito"_**

Por que es difícil olvidar a alguien del que tienes un recuerdo perramente.

"_**Bakura…"**_

Su recuerdo aun causa dolor en mi pecho y en mis ojos lagrimas… por que la pintura aun tiene que secar tan solo un poco mas y terminara.

No realmente, no deseo vivir otro amor material, otro amor de ficción, de típica tenelovela de televisión.

Se que lo amas, tanto como yo…

Me refiero aquel recuerdo, que de una forma u otra agradezco hallas aceptado como tuyo…

¿Pero es esto lo que queremos?

Lo que deseamos para el resto de la vida.

Decídelo por mi, te juro que seré fuerte…¿No te lo he demostrado ya antes?...

El que aparente debilidad solo es una treta para atrapar a mis presas.

Por que la confianza en las apariencias es mala… sobre todo cuando busca a la persona que amas.

Se que muchas veces me has susurrado al oído que tan solo mis ojos son la única parte de mi cuerpo que no reflejan debilidad.

Dos llamas jamás serán vulnerables

Créelo.

Se que muchas veces has intentado apagarlas con el agua que tienes por orbes

Pero no permitiere ser utilizado, ni siquiera, puedo pensar en serlo… eh jugado, estoy jugando un juego al que le puse por nombre

Amor…

Pero ahora me estoy preguntando… si lo nuestro lo sera

¿Será acaso?

Eh buscado en la luna, mi amada madre las respuestas, le pregunte a mi padre Rá y a mis hermanas estrellas…

Pero solo han callado

¿Acaso el silencio es la respuesta?

Los mortales suelen decir que el silencio otorga.

Recargo mi frente contra la ventana y callo…

Tan solo me limito a mirar las gotas de lluvia que tiemblan y se deslizan con paciencia sobre la ventana de _**nuestra** _habitación

Siento unas manos sujetar de mis caderas, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia uno mas grande.

No grito por que eh reconocido tu esencia, tu aura y cuerpo.

Y se que a pesar de todo no me aras daño…

Tus labios tocan mi mejilla y buscas el contacto con mis labios…

Maldita sensación… mis mejillas arden como si fuera la primera vez que te besara en los labios

"_**Y aun recuerdo la primera vez, que te bese en los labios y pasa el tiempo y no me olvido del dolor"**_

Sonríes… y una ligera risa suena en tus labios

Siento ese maldito calor crecer por todo mi rostro.

Me volteas suavemente

Y tomas mis labios

Contesto a aquella muestra de afecto

Sueltas mis labios y me tomas con una de tu manos mi barbilla…

.-"¿Qué te sucede?"-.

Tu voz retumba en mi cabeza….

.-"Todo y nada…."-. Susurro

Sonrió nervioso

Al diablo!

Cuando lo habían escuchado a EL reír, ¡¿Cuándo?!

Cuando me habían visto a mi sonreír nervioso! ¿¡Al diablo?!

.-"Te amo…"-. Lo bese en los labios de repente, sentí su confusión

Tal vez las palabras estén demás…

Tal vez no entra en la definición de las demás personas…

Tal vez no concuerde con lo que se dice

Pero decidí después de todo darle un nombre

.-"yo también te amo atemu"-. Me beso suavemente mientras un llanto retumbo en el cuarto

Nos separamos

Y camine hacia lado de la cama

Una cuna…

Y saque de ella un bebe.

.-"¿Tiene hambre?"-. Me pregunto mientras se acercaba

Mientras lo arrullo sonrío y le miro.

.-"No… solo que ya se canso de dormir…"-. Te sientas junto a mí y me abrazas

.-"Te amo seto"-. Le susurre mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Y el nombre que decidí darle es

AMOR

OWARI

U bueno esta muy raro, y fue algo muy rapido, tomar encuenta k estaba enferma, pero después de todo me gusto…ogala a ustedes tambien

¡Sayonara!


End file.
